Kylar Blackwolf
Kylar Blackwolf is an English fullbringer and a one of the most senior members of Xcution, having been there from it's formation. Appearance Pre-time Skip KYLAR had grey hair, brown eyes and light skin. He IS 6.2 feet tall, wears A loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black well fitting trousers. Over this he has a black coat that comes down to his hips (Two slits in it so it falls over his katana) and a white bandage around his right arm. He usually has matte black shoes and has a pack of cigarettes held to his arm by the bandage (rarely smokes). He also wears a simple titanium ring (given to him by his father that was his mother's) on his left index finger. His build is fairly average BUTT slightly on the muscular side due to all his training. Under his coat Kylar has a wide array of weaponry including; two katana at his hips, two tanto at the back of his belt, pouches of kunai down his legs, kunai on his wrists, and an assortment of knives down his torso. His Bringer Light was the regular green colour back then like that of most fullbringers when they are first exploring their powers. Post-time Skip He really hasn't changed all too much in this time however he's gained a slight bit more muscle and his hair has turned a lighter shade of grey due to recent stresses. The ring on his finger is gone after having been destroyed during Xcution's early battles with other fullbringer factions. Recently after his fight with a Seraphim Kylar gained a terrible burn up his right arm, the skin is still scarred and disfigured even today. Doctors offered him a skin graft but he turned it down choosing to keep the scars as a reminder. However due to this disfigurement he has wrapped a bandage around the entirety of his right arm and now wears fingerless gloves on both hands to hide the scaring. In his time at Xcution Kylar's also gained a number of other notable injuries that scarred. These are scattered all across his body and usually hidden by his normal attire. If someone were to see his exposed skin they would find it to be afflicted with these disfigurations ranging all the way from small nicks to large gashes. His bringer light can vary from light blue to black in hue as seen to the right. Unlike the usual green of most fullbringers his reiatsu and mood give the light a different pigment. This started happening ever since his increased visits to Las Noches. (Timeskip happened after they returned from the 8th continant and before they first made contact with the Arrancar or Shinigami). Personality He is a stoic and reserved individual who prefers to stay back and watch a situation play out. However he will interject with his opinion and thoughts when the time calls for it. After being forced unwillingly to take up more of a leadership role in Xcution he's tried to at least put on a friendly face, even if it's only a facade. Although at first his personality can ether seem cold or bored he has a tendency to open up greatly around those he considers friends, becoming slightly more light hearted, joking and friendly. The reason for this initial distrust and distance is usually because of his own profession. He's trained himself to never form bonds as most of the time he'd end up murdering them in cold blood. His distrust is also bred from a survival instinct that he'd built up when living in Japan to survive alone in the city. Even with this serious, socially debilitating nature he wouldn't hesitate for a second when putting his life on the line for other members of Xcution and his friends. Perhaps it was a value hammered into him through years of martial arts training but not even Kylar really knows why. Maybe it's the wish to die with a sense of regaining a fallen honour. If another were to die his first thoughts would be of revenge and he would not falter in that goal until he had completed the deed. To this day he still strives to avenge his father's death after a number of years trying. Kylar has a hidden temper that he usually hides under his regular demeanor but there have been occasions where he gets quite enraged. No one quite knows what it is that causes these outbursts but they usually have some kind of emotions ties. For example his father's katana breaking or finding out the truth about Emma. Recently these have become much rarer as he locks these emotions down deeper and deeper under chains of both pain and regret. However, it is likely that at some point in the future it may happen again. Some speculate that this tendency to lock away emotion then release it in massive outbursts is genetic and stems from an inability to produce certain chemicals in high enough volumes. Over time, especially at Xcution, Kylar's developed a number odd both and dangerous habits that mostly become prominent when he's ether bored or is having to explain something tedious. These include things such as; spinning kunais on his fingers, drinking large amounts of tea, humming random rock/metal songs as well as deciding on the best way to kill the people around him if he had too. Among these unusual habits he also spends a large amount of time manually tending to his weapons, as his master had taught him. This is of course despite the fact he could manipulate the metal and have it done in seconds. One of the few moments when he'll become a bit soft hearted is around his puppy Aldo . Although Kylar will not become extremely gushy like some people (Chatan), he will loose his normally cold demeanor for a more friendly and open one. This attitude is akin to that of Alvaro's normally. However the more people that are with he and his dog at any given time can dilute this good mood. Aldo will often rest in Kylar's hood or around his feet, he rarely leaves the Fullbringers's side unless it's an emergency. In terms of the way he treats the various races of humans and spirits Kylar's indifferent. He holds no prejudice towards any but if given the choice he will always protect humans over any others. Lately though, after they were left alone to defend the human realm, he's taken to distrusting the others slightly. The shinigami especially due to protecting the human world from hollows and the Seraphim being their solemn duty. If someone were to ever betray Xcution or place it's members in any danger what so ever he wouldn't have a second thought about killing them in cold blood. Despite his indifferent attitude there is one thing Kylar truly despises, his fullbring. Even before he knew it had been artificially implanted before his birth, only meant to be used for killing those whom Emma wished dead. The 'powers' had always held naught but pain and anguish in their use, even after his object affinity changed he was still plagued with the same affliction. This is the reason Kylar's often apprehensive to use it to it's full extent in combat due to the high reiatsu based and physical costs. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, he is able to use "Bringer Light", which allows him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. He's perfected this technique to such a degree that he's able to easily keep up with Expert uses of Shunpo/Sonido. In fact one one instance he was able to use this in conjunction with his fullbring to create a number of after images against a Seraphim. Close Combat Expert: Due to his training as a child and further practice with his Sensei upon moving to Japan Kylar has over time developed into an incredibly skilled martial artist. With training from his master and Iskander Arisawa Kylar was even able to learn 7/8 of the core eight techniques passed down through a branch of the Arisawa family. The Arisawa's Legacy. Without even thinking about it he'll often employ these in his fighting style, especially when he drifts from a full on frontal assault to weaving around the enemy's defences. His expertise lies in both finesse and power. Yet he's not exemplary at ether, preferring more to find a good balance and combine it with his speed. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Although nothing of that above an average Lieutenant ranked Shinigami Kylar's endurance and defences are still notable for a human. That is even if his fullbring insists on working against him to damage his body when he over uses it/ Spiritual Awareness: Kylar has enough reiatsu to see spiritual beings, in fact his level in reiatsu lays at the same level of most shinigami Lieutenants, despite him only being a human. However he's only had this level of pressure for 3-4 years. Before that he had only used his fullbring slightly and was never forced to fully contend with hollows, people have speculated that both he and James were subconsciously suppressing their reiatsu at first in a wish to stay unnoticed. Soul Sense: When a fullbringer gains enough control of their powers it becomes a second nature of theirs to sense near and far souls. Although there are souls in every object and human the only ones that he actually pays attention to are those of stronger beings. Fullbring Original 'Scream in Silence ' Kylar’s fullbring is a clad type that covers him in back armour with a steel mask, reminiscent of a clique ninja. His fullbring item is a pair of black, wolf hilted katana given to him by James and Klark after his father’s broke. When activated the different components that make up the blades grow to engulf his entire body in steel and black fabric. This fullbring’s ability is sound manipulation, with a few similar aspects to his old one. He can control sound waves in a multitude of different ways, including reducing/eliminating sound (out of combat), speed, blasts and high impact strikes. Some aspects have stayed similar to his old fullbring while others are completely different. Evolution With the evolution of his fullbring he can change the colour from black to white and gains a number of new abilities. Sound waves are constantly emanating from his body and he vibrates passively. The electrical side of his powers is focused inwards and used to stimulate his nerve endings, encouraging mitosis. Absorption After thrusting his sword through his friend and fellow Xcution member Marcus Kapper, Kylar removed every ounce of his hollow/fullbring reiatsu. In doing so he also absorbed his fullbring abilities into his own, similar to how Ginjo did with Ichigo. A visual representation of this is two plastic black bands that run around the blade near the hilt of his katana, covering the first inch of the weapon. As result of this absorption he gained the ability to change the frequency of the sound he creates and each of his attacks gained some kind of electrical ascetic change. First Evolution Shimmering Blades This is not a buff, instead it is a one turn attack where Kylar rides soundwaves moving close to the speed of sound. While doing this he can distract his opponent by bouncing around blinking in and out of sight (aesthetic). In his wake a stream of blue/black electricity will often follow, sparking around with him as he moves. He will then disappear from sight completely and reappear behind them having cut them with an enhanced strike. It is undodgeable (Unless their hoho is 4 more than Kylar's) and very powerful but has a large cooldown and takes quite a large toll on Kylar. Defining Blasts He draws back an arm and thrusts it forward warping the air around his arm. When it is fully extended a loud crack emanates around the area and one long powerful spear of compressed soundwaves is send speeding in the direction he thrust his arm. When he releases it there will be a large release of electrical energy, relative to the side of the spear. The Electrical sparks will follow the spear of sound until impact where they will discharge. This attack can also be used on a smaller scale by using his index and middle fingers instead of an entire arm. The width and sharpness of the blasts can be changed so that the attack varies from large and wide blasts to sharp and precise spears. When they hit not only will they transfer kinetic force but they will also shock the enemy. Second Evolution Alabaster Rage Kylar’s fullbring turns white and he is constantly vibrating slightly. In this form he gain passive healing by stimulating his nerve endings to encouraging Mitosis. All his physical attacks also emit blasts of sound upon contact with a large amount of force. This ability works with Kylar compressing his powers into himself by wrapping soundwaves/electricity around his body, the electricity focused on repairing cells while the sound is compressed then released through his attacks. All his other sound based attacks also become more ascetically spectacular. This form is brought out by his rage and thus he is not always in complete control when using it. He can also use it in life or death situations but Kylar's fullbring always comes with a cost. If he lessesn the healing on himself Kylar can also heal others with this technique but it's not anywhere near as effective. Still, in the heat of battle it could keep a group going for a bit longer than would normally be possible. Atramentous Strikes While using ‘Alabaster Rage’ for one turn Kylar gains immense speed and unleashes a barrage of attacks onto an opponent. The speed is aesthetic and the attack is mostly just a combination of his sound bullets/spear + shimmering blades. He will lash out with a number of physical attacks sending shockwaves, spears and bullets from a number of different angles at opponents all more powerful then they would be normally. He moves at the speed out sound, darting around the battle field and striking out with long range blasts and close range slashes. He will end the flurry of attacks with ether one large and powerful slash or a gigantic spear of compressed sound. Any soundwaves he emits when using this technique are surrounded by a black aura as well as black bolts of electricity. Manipulations Backstory Kylar grew up in England and lead a relatively sheltered childhood with his father. Due to his father being occupied by his 'work' for MI6 most of the time Kylar was for the most part raised by a woman named Emma. She taught him to read/write before he entered school and even encouraged pursuits like martial arts and parkour. He had a natural aptitude for languages and soon picked up Japanese and French alongside English. At the age of 17 he moved to Japan as he wanted to travel and see the world in a different light. Much to Emma's dismay. However upon his arrival he was attacked by the Yakuza and left bleeding on the street. Apparently the name Blackwolf didn't carry too well in Japan. A local martial artist took him in and patched up his wounds, indebted his saviour he vowed to stay and help the teacher (paying his own way of course). Over time he developed a skill in Karate, Taekwondo, Kung fu and Kendo, five years after arriving in Japan he left thanking his sensei. The reasons for his departure was the death of his father at the hands of the same gang which attacked him. He did not unlock his fullbring until relatively late around the age of 22 when he heard of his father's death. After that incident he was sodden with guilt wandering Japan training where he could. In this time he also became a freelance assassin, carrying out hits on members of the Japanese Mafia. He was illegally hired by the Japanese police force and crippled their organisation almost single handedly. Years later happened upon Xcution at the age of 26 receiving a letter and being told to meet at an old building. In his time at Xcution Kylar has grown as both a person and a fullbringer. His strength has steadily increased and he has become one of the most senior members of the organisation. His experience includes numerous high ranked mission, participating in the 8th continent deathmatch, fighting a number of seraphim, representing the fullbringers in the shinigami/arrancar alliance all the while continuing his regular contracts and hits. Some time during the deathmatch Kylar’s old fullbring, one which changed people’s perception of time was destroyed and for a while he went without a specific fullbring. He was later given two katana by Klark and James to replace the ones he lost during the trials. These, after some extensive training, would become the objects for the fullbring he possesses today. He's now 29, nearing 30 and has been with the organisation for 3-4 years. After the deathmatches there were a few years where the fullbringers merely went about their business before meeting the Shinigami/Arrancar in Karakura Town 8 months ago. Statistics Equipment - Two black katana - Fullbring item(s) - Two tanto - Four pouches (strapped to legs) - Twenty kunai (Held in a variety of places). - 20m coiled, high strength, light weight, steel fibre. (Used for grappling, traps and asphyxiation). - Six 'Reishi Bombs' - Four 'Visual Deterrent Dispenser Units' - Two 'Knucks Mk II' - Four 'Reishi Knives' Songs * The Outlaw Prince - Theme * The Bucket Fist - Theme 2 * Final Reckoning - Epic Moments * Final Front - Epic Moments 2 * Chokkaku - Breakbeat - Fights * Sesshoku - Fights 2 * The Entity - Assassinations * Vendetta - Assassinations 2 Trivia - He is horribly addicted to tea. - Has a deadly fear of clowns. - When ever he is in the Seireitei or Las Noches Kylar builds up a joking nature and acts a bit more carefree. - He, James and Klark all form team Hellbringer. With Kylar being Death, James being War and Klark as Conquest. The team has since split with Klark becoming inactive and James died. - Gets on well with most people however at first he is usually quite reserved to the point of being ruse if he's not in the best mood. - He has a habit of humming to himself when bored. It usually comes out in classic rock and metal songs. - The number of his assassination contracts is in the hundreds and the number of people killed in the thousands, he still feels no regret for those events. He hates what they've made him into but the contracts themselves he holds no emotional ties too. - As much as he enjoys trying to and pretending to sleep all the time Kylar is an insomniac. However he relishes the nights were he can lay back and meditate. - In combat with a Seraphim Kylar's entire right arm was horribly burnt by his pillars of fire. Most of the skin was lost and it's still terribly scarred to this day. Quotes * "Tekken, you and your child's imagination will be the death of me..." - After walking into a giant bathtub in the trials. * "Après toi, Salope" - To Chrona after breaking them out of the bringer tomb. * "False? I hardly think so. Ask yourself this did you really out speed me? Or has your perception betrayed you?" "...true speed is derived from the mind." - Taunting SM during the tournament. * "Incredibly sorry sir for invading your privacy. We here at generic company name here value your comfort and privacy, so I was tasked with fixing these vents. However I seem to have interrupted you at a bad time. Sorry." - Pretending to have just been 'fixing' the vents after falling in on an man in the loo. * "Well then... this all escalated rather quickly." As he wakes up to find their plane falling. * "Darius! What the hell did you do to London!?" - After he finds out Darius had flooded his home city with a tsunami. * "Although Darius saw fit to interrupt in such an impromptu way he does have a point." - Kylar commenting on Darius's interruption at the treaty negotiations. * "I assure you, the Atlantic ocean is much larger than a pond, thank 'Jebus' for that." "No my name is Kylar. Kylllaaar." - Various interactions with Americans in Walmart * "Yep, that pretty much sums up. Everyone else seems to be adverse to getting cut up." - When James says that Kylar wants to spar him. * "No James, just no." - After a terrible pun was made. * "Yep, welcome to the land of drunkards, children and Klark." - Explaining Xcution to Lee. * Mission Quotes: :: "Two shots to the neck, one each Warlord. Over." :: "Penguin, this is Blackhawk do you have visual on the target." :: "Penguin, Warlord, I'm coming up to the perch, over." :: "Warlord, do you have visual on Penguin? He'll need you're support in T-20 seconds." :: "Klark. Run." *"So it was your fault all along... All that time that I just thought you were trying to help..." "Bitch... I'll kill you!" "Here is where you will meet your end..." - Conversing with Emma. The woman responsible for his 'curse' of fullbring powers. * "Cameron are you mental?! This isn't training, it's man slaughter!" - His comments on Cameron's 'training' which ended up with hundreds dying. * "You know, when I first visited this country your kind called me a gaijin. An outsider. Then you attacked me, everyday for weeks upon hearing the name Blackwolf. but now that doesn't mean anything to you does it, Ghost is what strikes fear into your heart now." - Killing some Yakuza * "Oh Shinra, I believe i've been lost in the darkness from long before we met. " - When Shinra comments on the path he was taking. * "These inguries are my burden to bear, healing at this point wouldn't do anything but numb me of the pain that still lurks in the shadows." - While being pestered by Hiroku. * "I think it may be prudent for me to invest in life insurance then." - When kairi offers to train him everyday. * "Burn in your own flames, bastard!" - His words before he kills the Seraphim. Threads Note: These are not all the threads important to Kylar's development nor the best RPed ones. They merely give a skeleton representation of his own timeline for someone who would wish to follow it. Everything is in chronological order. However, there may be some inconstancies with the use of certain weapons or fullbring powers. Pre Timeskip *Kylar vs James - First meeting between the two. *Xcution Sunday Dinner - Interaction with the rest of the original Xcution *Strange Beings - Kylar first encounters Hollows *Mission Preperation - Preparing for their first mission as Xcution *S-Class Mission - Mission with Tekken, James, Klark and Chrona *Weapon Shopping - He expands his arsenal *Training - Learning of his master's true past *Tournament - The plimarnary rounds/training for S-Class (looses father's sword) *Interruption - A mysterious group invades. *Kurotsuki Fights - Xcution is forced to fight in 2 v 2 matches to the death *'The Games' [Part 1] - Survival of the fittest *'The Games' [Part 2] - The fighting continues *'The Games' [Part 3] - Escalation *'The Games' 4 - Climax/Conclution (Old fullbring broken) *Duality - Gifted two new weapons *B-Class Mission - A Mission with James and Klark Post Timeskip *Repaying a Debt - Assassination *New York attacked - Meeting a Seraphim for the first time. *Sent back from Las Noches - Enraged at Darius for what he'd done to London *A treaty brokered - Kylar mediates the treaty meeting and represents the fullbringers. *A Shinigami arrives - First diplomatic talks with the shinigami *Preperation - Getting ready for an assassination *Yakuza Assassination - Carrying out said task. *Yakuza Assassination 2 - Finishing the job. *Training- Striving to improve. *A hollow screams - Fighting a hollowfied Lorcian with Hiroku and Tyler. *Xcution Sunday Dinner 2 - Bring back the old tradition to celebrate the new arrivals and losses. *High Command Humilation - Kylar does more assassin things. *Haunting Past - Kylar returns to London for a mission but finds more than he signed up for. *On a calm day - Interactions with members of Xcution *Haunting Past [Part 2 ] - Emma sends bringers to 'test' Kylar *The Tides of Change - Decides to change his outlook on his fellow members. *Gaining new members - Inviting Quincies and Bounts to join Xcution. *Discord - Second fight with a Seraphim. *Kylar Wakes - Awaking from the coma. *Rehabilitiation - He strives to gain back what was lost *To War Kylar's speech to Xcution * Arrival - Xcution arrives * Battle - Kylar enters the war with the Seraphim in Las Noches. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution